Little Wonders
by Mind-Creator
Summary: Collection of various Rainbow Snowcone/Frostbite Drabbles In AUs or Guardian form in different genres. Prompts accepted :) Once in a while, in the middle of an ordinary life...Love gives us a fairytale.
1. To Cherish

**Hello guys! *crickets chirp***

**It's been a while huh? Sorry about that, i really am, well this really isnt WSMW or HDTT. But I wrote these to let you guys know I'm not dead XD**

**Any news on the other stories? Yes. They will be continued some time this week :) (extra long chappies ugh, my hands Q-Q)**

**Well we that said, these are random fics i think about when i get inspiration. You can send in prompts! 3 i would love to try them.**

**Genre? emm, could go from angsty to fluff :) but at the end of each story i hope to deliver, this is random plots, prompts. It may become two shot or one shots, i'll let you know.**

**Now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR MOVIE OF RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. They belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks 3**

* * *

Dear Jack,

It's been days…maybe months, who even counts time anymore? We all eventually run out of time we take for granted, I just wish yours wasn´t up.

It's been weeks since I have been trapped, lost in the dark. I was never afraid of the dark to be honest, but since that day, it has become a part of me. I know the others are worried about me, I do try to smile for them but I'm afraid I'm gone or maybe I always have been.

I'm sorry I haven't gone to visit you, I didn't have the courage. Please forgive me when I say I refused to attend your funeral, partly because I wanted to forget. Some part of me hoped that if I went, you would wake up and embrace me. They told me you looked peaceful, I hope you really are in your wonderland along with Baby Tooth.

I am always a patient person, but something snapped inside me when I heard the words "I wish I had known him better".

Liar. How dare you? You had time to know him; you've had your whole life. Years of isolation and solitude, you made Jack invisible. You made him feel like he had no worth, but would it kill you to show some compassion? Even for a second, give him a reassuring smile he still means **_something_**.

He meant a lot to me. He _saved_ me.

I never understood when they said that. I don't regret delivering him a bloody nose, what he said was cruel. I don't care what the others saw in me, I don't care what they think about me, what did have an effect were their horrified faces. But I don't regret it.

Can you see how I'm falling Jack? I don't have my wings anymore; I'm a bird who's lost their wings under devastation.

Is it selfish to think that I wanted you by my side?

Jack, why did you have to go?

Couldn't you have stayed a little longer?

Why didn't you hold on when I told you to?

I begged for a smile, anything to reassure me that you would be alright. That the car didn't hit you that hard, you were faking it to tease me.

Why weren't you're eyes opening?

Didn't you promise to always be there for me? Even during the hardest times?

It hurts Jack. Where are you?

I somehow feel your death is my fault. I was the one who wanted to go out late at night, I was stupid. I'm sorry I messed up. Would you still have suggested being more than friends if I hadn't?

"Hey Tooth I bet I can reach the other side under 5 seconds!" A white hellion exclaimed to his brunette companion, who is also his best friend of years before.

It was just a moment of rebellion they both wanted to witness, a simple child's play, what harm could it do?

The short brunette a few moments ago showed up at his house when all was silent. Not a bird in sight or the sound of trucks. It was just a moment for both of them to share…the first fall of snow. People exclaimed when the first snowfall struck it was an incredible experience It was a moment of _peace, wonder, joy, hope, dreams._

It was a something to remember by.

A **_fun _**memory.

Running out late at night was something that never crossed their minds, but they felt the need to escape reality together even if just for a second. Their childish laughter echoed through the forest and followed the breeze, cool wind slapping their rosy cheeks lightly.

Despite their age, time seemed to reverse back to the days when they were just learning to breathe. They would playfully push each other in a game of tag; hide behind the trees just like they did when their worlds collided. Of course it wouldn't last; they would eventually choose different paths during their teenage years. But was it a sign that they found each other along the way?

"Oh really Frost? What's in it for me?"

She taunted back at him. He smirked at her boldness and rubbed the back of his head as he went deep in thought.

"If I lose I'll take you out for ice cream"

"Jack, it's below 20 degrees, what are you going to do with ice cream?"

She teased him, to which he stuck his tongue out at her like a child. Jack adjusted his wooden sled on the cold slippery snow, aiming to the other side of the road determined to reach it in a short period of time.

"Hey, just a suggestion, or I can take you to…let's say—"

"THE DENTIST!"

She cut him off, to which he gave her a look of bewilderment. He should have seen it coming, after all those months he walked with her to the library. The look on her face was amusing when she timidly confessed her strange affection, more like obsession for teeth. She supposed he would be grossed out by the idea, but to her surprise he wasn't.

Because she was his Tooth.

"Tooth what the f—that's every kid's nightmare"

"Not for me"

"You sure are something else…"

"That I am you dork"

She curtly replied. Jack held in a chuckle and shook his head, giving in to her suggestion. The sled was in place now, safely put as he brought himself upon it.

"Okay fine, I'm going now"

"WAIT! But what if I lose?"

"I already have that planned out. If I win, you will give me a kiss" He playfully sent Tooth a wink, who was now 50 shades red. "And you will answer me a question"

"Why don't you ask it now?"

She asked, puzzled as to why his ears turned red when she asked. He swiftly dropped the subject by forming a lame excuse.

"Nah, it will ruin the mood"

"Fine old man winter"

"The one and only"

And then he pushed.

_**5...**_

He cried of joy as he sled gained speed. He loved the chilling feeling it sent up his spine, but as clueless as she was, he loved it even more when it came from her.

**4...**

Tooth clasped her hands together. Although visiting the dentist was a delight, as much as she would deny it. She hoped she would lose.

**3...**

She saved him, he craved for warmth only she could bring. His hands grew incredibly tighter at the thought that maybe, just maybe she would accept.

**2...**

After this, how would things be now? Was he serious about the kiss?

_**1…**_

"_**JAAAAAAAAAACK!**_"

You idiot. Why didn't you see it coming?

A bright light erupted from beside him, and before he could do anything fear overtook him…and so did death.

Tooth stood at the top of the hill frozen, shocked by what she had just seen. A car…the lights, the siren.

Move Tooth. Why can't you **move?!**

_**MOVE!**_

A twitch in his fingers brought her back to reality and she flew across the road, not caring at all at how many times her knees hit the ground or a sharp edge of a branch invaded her face. Jack need her, he needed her now. And who was she to be a coward?

"_**JACK**_! Call 911 please now, he's hurt!" She skidded her knees across the wet pavement towards her hurt companion. The man just stood in place, frozen, just as scared as she was. He was not moving a muscle."_**HURRY!**_"

"Tooth…"

She turned her attention back to him and grasped his hand, afraid that he would vanish if she let go. "You're gonna be okay Jack, t-they're doing the best they can, hang in there"

It was mostly to reassure herself that he would make it to tomorrow. He **had** to.

She _**needed**_ him.

She clasped a hand to his cheek, horrified by all the blood smearing across his face, was it hers or his?

I didn't want to know the answer, I just wanted to know you would make it.

"Tooth I need— "

"Don't speak Jack. I- it will be a-alright"

Her lips trembled and her voice was unrecognizable, from a scale of high pitched and messy sobs. Jack took all the strength he had to pull out a box hidden in his pocket. "M-my question…"

"Jack you can do it next time!"

"No..." his voice broke "there won't be a next time…j-just let me ask you please, I-I **need** to know"

"Jack please stop"

"I wanted to have a more romantic setting for this but—"he tried to bring back a light mood, but his attempts were in vain. Tooth was drowning, she didn't look like herself anymore, and she was losing her self control. "I guess…you can't have everything in life huh?"

A long and painful sob left her lips. And after a moment of silence and making an attempt to stop her tears from falling he asked.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Jack…I love you so much, I won't be able to express it well if I had all eternity"

"Then…will you m-marry me?"

His voice was hesitant, but her love confession was a confidence boost for him.

"Those were two questions you cheater…" She bit back a sob, seeing as he was attempting to cherish this moment as much as he could then she would do the same. To make sure that at least if he left them, he would leave with content. "I will"

"Well you know me, I don't follow the rules…can I have that kiss now?"

Warm lips crashed onto cold chapped ones, both of them in a moment of bliss far too lost in each other to hear the ambulance and police sirens in the background. It wasn't a kiss of passion, it was a kiss to reassure to one another that they are here and they love each other that they were meant to be. It was painfully beautiful.

"I'll be waiting f-for you Tooth, b-but please don't rush t-t-things…i want you to live...my wife"

Jack slyly slipped the ring on Tooth's finger as he took his last breath.

* * *

**...**

Was it a **coincidence**?

Was it **fate** that I left the world the same way you did Jack?

Are you waiting for me?

I'm sorry I didn't make it that far in life, I promise you I never took off the ring since that day. I'm sure that despite what the others say, our friends will understand that if I leave this world, I will leave it with you. I'm sure they left the ring on…don't worry love.

I feel it Jack, I'm at peace or at least I think so. It doesn't hurt anymore…

But dearest Jack, even though I made it in my wonderland…

**Why can't I find you?**

* * *

**...What? You were expecting fluff? Sorry to disappoint you guys XD I swear there will be fluff too. These are drabbles between fluff and angst so be aware :3 it also could become a bit...sexy fluff? nothing too serious though.**


	2. The Penpal

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to William Joyce, Dreamworks Animation or Disney.**

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy :)**

**EDIT: COVER IMAGE BELONGS TO THE AMAZING B4TEKT on Tumblr, go check him out! :D **

**(Thank you for the image son QwQ it's gorgeous)**

**The Penpal.**

* * *

_'The atmosphere is a little hazy, with very narrow paths. A bright light erupts from the driver's view; he slams his foot on the break.'_

_'Too late.'_

_'End of chapter.'_

Jack flipped the page slowly while stirring his cup of tea; he was surprised to have found the other side of the hardcover. There weren't any more pages besides the author's comment and New York Time's review, something that would hardly catch his eye.

From not so far, he was oblivious to a young girl staring at him in awe stirring her very own cup, but unlike him who was grossing on another book she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

'He's gorgeous…' she thought as he furrowed his brows in concentration, apparently something must have hooked his interest.

To not appear creepy, she reached for a napkin not too far on her table, not daring to spare a second to avert her eyes from his face. Unfortunately for her, fate was not on her good side today as the napkin ring slipped from her delicate fingers, falling to the floor.

The noise it made when it hit the floor was enough to make her cringe and catch the attention of a few other costumers in the small café. She scrambled to get it as her face heated up from the unwanted attention she earned and silently cursed herself as finally what seemed like minutes when it was only a mere few seconds, it finally made it to its place flat on the table.

A sigh of relief left her as those piercing eyes of the stranger left her and went on with their business. Even though none of them commented on her clumsiness, she didn't miss the lazy chuckle from the stunning yet frigid boy in front of her.

Carefully she brought a little courage to glance up from her bangs to once again see him, hoping that he might lock eyes with her and exchange small talk. Anything to let her know that she might have a chance to form a friendship with this boy and maybe sometime later they could become something more, but she quickly shook that thought from her head as soon as it made it in. It was only fantasy.

Her shy smile dropped as she realized that it wasn't her he laughed at, his eyes still hadn't left the newspaper he was holding.

Oh well, at least she hadn't made an embarrassing first impression.

She smiled sweetly at him leaning onto her hand holding her head, while twirling her hair strands. She didn't mean to come off as desperate or flirty, it was just an instinct that took over her from the view in front of her.

Her awestruck expression immediately fizzled out once he took a peek at her over the papers. Calm and collected was some of the qualities her closest friends will say to describe her, but this boy…he was making her do the complete opposite, making her look bad and taking away all the dignity she had left within her.

She quickly averted his gaze and dropped it to the ground beneath her, looking at it in a way that if she stared intently enough, it might just open up and swallow her whole.

'Come on Tooth, it's just a guy…I very stunning man with pearly teeth I could just-stop it! Just, slowly look up, it's alright just give him a friendly wave'

After having a small debate in her mind, she came to the terms that she will indeed share him a small wave as a gesture of friendliness. But as she bought her hand and eyes up once more, she swore her heart had stopped beating for a moment. To her shock, he wasn't in his seat anymore; if anything there was another man in his spot being attended by a waitress.

Without thinking, she bolted up from her seat peering over the small café, hoping he hadn't gone too far. She caught a glimpse of him heading out the door, in a hurry she took out any remaining change to leave on her table as she darted out the door catching up to the tall brunet. She stopped dead short in her step, almost losing her balance. Geez, what was wrong with her today? She was usually so graceful on her feet after several dance classes.

He peeked from a post not too far from Jack and watched him head inside a small book store, "Guardians of Joyce" was from what she thought was the name of the store in big gold and mesmerizing bold letters.

She didn't want to seem like a stalker, but she mirrored his steps inside.

The store was warm and smelled of freshly baked goods once she stepped inside, it felt heartwarming and cozy and despite the size from the outside she would take it all back as she saw the grand and tall bookshelves reaching the ceiling in vibrant colors. Busy admiring the background and ancient maps and paintings hanged up on the walls, she jumped a little when a small "Ehem" interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me miss, do you need some help?"

"Oh no thanks I was just loo—"

If she didn't jump before, she definitely jolted a few steps back once she recognized that dazzling smile, her stomach did flip flops as she saw the same brunet a from the coffee shop earlier before there standing patiently at the cashier. Apparently amused yet confused at her sudden outburst he suddenly felt very self-conscious as his ears went red. Maybe he has a mess of hair right?

"Are you alright miss?"

He went around to help her up as she fell back from her knees going weak. She hesitantly took his hand and muttered a small ´thank you´ once she was back up on her feet, composing back her posture and reassuring him she was alright.

"Are you looking for anything in specific?"

´Yes I was actually wondering if I could examine your teeth´ she wanted to say.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that"

´Oh shit, did I say that out loud?´ she nervously thought, making sure this time her mouth was zipped shut to not embarrass herself further. Her fingers tingled with joy from their small contact seconds ago, although she was pleasantly surprised to find out he had very cold hands.

´Tooth tick tock!´

She cursed, she suddenly remembered his last question, and realized that he was still waiting for a reply. What was she? Slow? How long had she been staring out into space? Oh gosh, she might be bothering him and wasting his time, he had better things to do. Why did she always mess up? Wait, had she answered yet? Tooth what are you doing, stop being a zombie and say something! Just blurt anything out.

"Miss?"

"Teeth"

Not that.

"You're looking for a book about dentistry?"

He questioned hoping that his guess would be confirmed. Tooth's fingers twitched in anticipation and a sudden wave of fear flashed over her. Most people would be grossed out by her suggestion, what would make him any different than the others? Did she just blow her chance?

"No! I mean yes, is it weird?"

"Not at all" he smiled "right this way"

As they both strolled through the corridor, Tooth craved to hold hands with the strange boy as she stared at them open and inviting. But she pushed those thoughts back to the end of her mind as she didn't want to seem desperate. By the time they made it to the end of the corridor, they both stood still until Jack gestured to her the section of books she was "looking for". Alas, to her dismay, they were pretty high up on the shelf and even though there were perks to being short, she definitely wasn't seeing it now.

As she stood on her tip toes and reached as far a she could to reach a random book from the bunch in vain, a bigger hand reached it for her. She was shocked when she saw the difference between them. Hers were warm, petite and soft while his looked cold, rough and huge in comparison to hers.

"Here you go, thought you might have needed help, no offense though" he handed her the book, but once again the clutz inside her invaded her as she lost her grip on it and it tumbled onto the ground.

She kneeled down and reached for it again and gained composure, this boy was a bad influence on her, and he was making her feel all mushy and warm inside, leaving her embarrassing consequences.

"You sure you okay Miss?"

"It's Tooth"

"What?" he asked puzzled "I thought this was the right book you asked for—"

"No, I mean my name is Tooth" she bashfully smiled " I just can't stand when someone calls me miss, no offense but I feel old!"

"A girl named Tooth who likes teeth? That's creepily perfect" he smirked playfully "do you want it wrapped?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean the book" he pointed to the hardcover in her hands "would you like it wrapped up? It's going to rain soon, so we wouldn't want to take it all damp to read when you get there, right?"

"Oh sure!"

Once again they walked side by side towards the cashier, as Jack looked through the small lockers and seek out a wrapping paper, Tooth turned her attention to a painting. It was…different to say the least, detail was sure put into it…but for some reason it seemed…lonely. Was it supposed to look sad? The colors weren't vibrant like the others in the store, it was dark and pale, but the snowflakes brought a certain peace to her.

"Here you go"

Tooth spun on her heel and took the wrapped up piece Jack offered to her delicately as if it was the most precious thing in the world. With the remaining cash she had in her purse, she paid for the book and stuttered a small "good night" and left the building. He in return gave her one of his dazzling smiles and Tooth left as soon as the room felt hot before he could even finish his own goodbye.

Once she reached the corner, she slammed her back onto the brick wall and slid down the wall, surely she would wake up all scratched tomorrow, but she didn't care...she was melting inside.

He had noticed her.

Days turned to months and Tooth frequently went to the store since that day. She and Jack despite the small talk they shared, became slowly good friends. And Jack wouldn't be surprised at her visits anymore, he would expect to see her at least every weekend barge through the door with such a bright smile, the lights would turn around in shame.

They would catch glimpses of each other when the other wasn't looking. People came and left, and Tooth even made some friends, one particularly close and settled down to read books together on the soft lounge.

"You like him don't you?"

Her friend who goes by the name Rapunzel asked her one day. Apparently she was also a frequent visitor and a longtime friend of Jack, they didn't click right away since Tooth felt twinge of jealousy once she saw how stunningly beautiful she was. She thought that she wouldn't have a chance with Jack, but after slowly gaining each other's confidence she assured her that they were only good friends and nothing else, also giving her the news she was already engaged to a handsome man. They found out they shared many things in common after weeks of bonding and she got along well with her cousins Anna and Elsa.

"I do actually…but please don't tell him!"

"Goodness no Tooth, why would I ever do such a rude thing?" she gave her a mischievous smile before adding "I think he's into you too"

Tooth blushed a scarlet red and denied anything else Rapunzel had to say about them, shyly hiding her face in a book Jack recommended her.

"Well…you can't hide it forever"

* * *

When the sun rose the next day, as her usual routine she went to stop by at the store that has a small place in her heart.

"Morning Tooth" he greeted her with that dazzling smirk she loved. She squealed internally before putting herself together to talk to him like a normal person.

"Morning Jack"

"So...what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked quietly. Her cheeks dusted pink. Was he...asking her out?

"Umm...not much, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out a bit...me and a few of my friends are going out to watch a movie. But since both of them are a couple, i didn't want to feel like a third-wheel"

She paused and slumped a bit, it wasn't as if he friend-zoned her...more like 50/50? Maybe he really just wanted to have some company. Yeah, she was probably over thinking it. She looked up at him and smiled, a bit stunned to see him nervous...she just took it as a sign of him worried she didn't reply immediately. Yes, that and nothing else.

"Sure Jack"

He exhaled a cool breath, and she wondered if he was actually holding it in for a minute. Was it her or was he leaning in closer?

"Great, we'll go together after i finish my shift tomorrow, I leave early"

"Sounds good to me Jack..."

They stared at each other for the longest minutes, she didn't notice the way his eyes darted down to her lips neither did he when hers fell down to his. She could feel them exchanging warm and cool breaths, but neither of them were bold enough to make a move. Suddenly it felt awkward and Tooth spaced herself out a few centimeters, Jack did the same.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"O-of course"

They both exchanged goodbyes and Tooth went out the door. But for some reason, she felt a tug at her heart and great remorse in her core.

If only she knew.

* * *

When Tooth got home that day and took off her coat, she headed towards her bedroom and slid open the bedroom closet. Inside were all the books she had gotten from the book store since day one, to be honest, she didn't even read them, they were all there piled up still in wrapping paper.

24 books…two each weekend. There's still time, maybe I'll ask him another day.

The next morning she woke up with a smile as she decided that this would be the day she would tell him after much encouragement from her friends, even the hard headed Australian approved of Jack despite their differences. She finally felt confident.

Slipping onto her boots she headed out the door in glee, feeling giddy about this day as she couldn't hold in her excitement. She ran and smiled once she spotted the building she was familiar with and rushed inside. And was met with the same painting she saw, only this time a few weeks before, Jack had repainted it and added vibrant colors.

But things were different today.

Jack wasn't where she would usually find him organizing books, he wasn't in his stool, as another was in his place…everything was quiet. She hastily walked through the shelves and scanned every corridor until she saw the familiar figure of a man, Hiccup. Even though he might have seemed tough from a distance, he was actually an absolute softie and a bit of an awkward dork once you get to know him. He had a big heart.

"Hey Hiccup!"

At the calling of his name, the freckled boy with auburn hair looked up and recognized Tooth giving her a weak smile in return.

"Hey Tooth"

"How's it going?"

Completely oblivious to his blank stare, she spoke in excitement not able to hold it in. Hiccup was able to see it in her, and the corner of his lips curled in a smile even though he looked gloomy. But at her question his shoulders slumped in anguish, leaving out a tired sigh. Why is he like that?

"Not so good, huh? Don't worry; whatever issue you have you know you can count on me" she softly patted his shoulder to assure him that she meant it "by the way…have you seen Jack? I need to ask him something"

Tooth was startled at his change of attitude once a loud sob escaped him and his knees collided to the ground.

Clueless at to what it was about; she kneeled down and wrapped him in an embrace, softly playing with his hair for comfort. She didn't really understand why the sudden outburst, but it didn't matter, she would help him.

After what seemed to never to never end, the sobs and sniffles slowly quieted down and but tears were still falling, to which Tooth only held him tighter. A long pause filled the room, and suddenly she felt a drenching feeling in her stomach.

"Hiccu—"

"Jack is…"

She was cut off as soon as she spoke, his lips mumbled words she couldn't comprehend and nudged him to say it louder.

"_What?_"

"Tooth…Jack is dead"

She lost her grip on Hiccup and slowly stood to her feet…even though her knees felt as if they were about to give away at any moment as a swirl of emotion invaded her. Surely she must have misheard. Hiccup met her gaze and in an instant he wished he hadn't, he had never seen such a horrified expression, heartbroken.

"Hiccup what are you saying?"

She gave out a choked laugh, thinking this was one of the boy's pranks they would usually make. But Hiccup wasn't the kind of person to prank another…or either lies to. Surely Jack would appear right behind her and tackle her, telling her there was nothing wrong to which she would shamelessly scold him and then things would go back to the way they were.

"L-last night, there was a heavy storm…everything was foggy and hazy, making the road barely visible to anybody" The pain in his voice as he explained was in no way held back, he was letting it all out. "A drunk man was driving an—"

Tooth left before he could say anything else, leaving Hiccup to himself on the floor. But who could blame her?

She didn't want to believe it, but there it was on the news, but she switched it off before they could even get a word out, the head titles were enough. She darted to her room and threw herself on the bed and wept in silence.

Why does the sun come up the day after? Shouldn't the world have ended?

She eyes stung in pain as she tried to code out the messages on her phone's screen. 36 messages and 74 missed calls. But she didn't feel like answering them, instead she felt something…she walked towards the closet and slid it open just like she did the day before.

Tugging at the wrapping paper of the first book and disposing of it, she took a deep breath and opened the first page. She wasn't expecting what she saw, there in bright blue pen and messy writing…

_´I know you followed me today to the store, I don't think you actually had the intention to study this book, but I might be wrong´_

She didn't need to guess who this message was from, it was from no other than Jack, she quickly put down the book and rushed to open the next one. Just as expected another message appeared.

_´I hope writing these messages in these books don't bother you, but I would love to see you again'_

Now she honestly didn't care in what order she they were as she took another one, tears brimming in her eyes, she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

_'Even though you rarely talk to I can read what your eyes say to me, you're beautiful'_

_'Why aren't you replying to my messages?'_

_'I like the way you did your hair today'_

_'You know? I dreamt about you last night, I hope this isn't being too straight forward'_

_'I'm confused, why won't you give me a signal? If I'm bothering you, tell me'_

_'You have a pretty smile'_

_'I was wondering if we could got out for a café together'_

Slowly and carefully she opened the last book, and this time she didn't hold those dewdrops back. As soon as she read it, she dropped the book and cried a piercing scream. Something deep within her core had broken.

_'I love you'_

* * *

**I will update more soon ^^ don't worry this will go from angst to fluff...Also, as much as I love i am more active on Tumblr, just a head's up ;)**

**Review/fav/follow i really appreciate the support :D**


	3. Make my day

**DISCLAIMER. Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hello, new drabble! This one is a bit old, even though it's not exactly fluff i can assure you it isn't angst XD Plus it's a bit short, but I guess that's what drabbles are?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

After ten years of being best buddies we are finally dating, Jack had built up the courage to make the next move by asking me out. Of course I agreed, I've had a crush on him for Moon know how long.

But this thing.

_Relationship._

Is a whole new word for me.

Things are going well but at most times it's impressively awkward. But Jack wants that to change as he attempts to make it work. I wonder how this would head off to.

Casually one day, he decided to take me to a restaurant as corny as it would seem. But he claimed it had a lovely tropical view, which he knows is one of my guilty pleasures.

As we made our way in the car, I noticed something was odd. It wasn't until I tugged at his sleeve he turned his attention on me.

"Jack, are you _sure_ you know where you're going?"I ask, I watch his ears take a soft shade of red. Was it something I said?

"Uh…why?"

"Well for starters, you missed the turn and also you're driving the wrong way on a one way street"

We both sat in silence, he cut off our gazes flushing bright red before snatching the map away from my hands. Scanning the paper, he realized his mistake and gave it back to me, not muttering a single word after that.

Eventually we found our way out and finally made it to the store after what seemed like hours. Unfortunately, once we made our way to the door, we discovered it had closed, but not just for the night, if not it had been permanently closed the day before.

Jack kicked a small rock in his way down the path.

"Could this get any worse?"

His voice was a bit hoarse and I thought he might have been mad, but as soon as he turned around to face me, I noticed the tinge of pink in his cheeks. I was about to open my mouth to reply but instead he grabbed hold of my hand without warning and brought us towards the car. He opened the door for me and led me in, then went around the other side and jumped into his seat, buckling his belt with difficulty. I stayed silent. When in reality I was laughing internally, he snapped back to look at me as soon as he heard me slip out a snort.

* * *

Sadly and funny enough, luck was not on his side today. As soon as we were off in look for another place, his allergies hit as it was the middle of spring. His eyes looked as if they were bleeding red and the runny nose didn't help his presentation. The poor guy.

Suddenly he sneezed violently, bringing his forehead to smack on the steering wheel needing to clean up afterwards. It should have grossed me out from all the boogers running down his face, but I was too busy laughing hysterically at the view. Some girlfriend I am. Never less, we made it across town to a pharmacy to help him clean up…but I would never live it down. I lost it as soon as I passed him a mirror he requested since he bashed his forehead pretty roughly.

"Heh, doesn't look so-" his sentence couldn't finish off when we noticed a lump forming on his head. Putting his attention back on me.

"**Not...one…word.**"

He was trying to come off as serious and mean but his flustered face gave away his guard.

* * *

Making his way to drop me off my house, supposing nothing else would go wrong, bad luck strikes again. About a block away from my house the car ran out of gas and it halted to a stop.

_We had forgotten to refill it on our way back._

We got help from a few strangers from the neighborhood as he steered the car to my house to park, while he called his mom to buy some gas. As soon as he hanged up and faced me, I had never seen an expression so unsettled as the one he held now.

He looked like a helpless puppy and even though I shouldn't have, I stole away the dignity he had left by letting out a playful snort.

"Just kill me know"

* * *

**Here's something different than all that angst. I hope you liked this drabble, it's not exactly fluffy but the next ones will surely be. I love teasing Jack, I'm sorry XD Until next time~ Send in some prompts so this updates faster! **

**Review/Fave/follow will be appreciated to know you guys are enjoying it.**


End file.
